Una vida sin arrepentimientos
by KiarikaK
Summary: One Shot-Kirishima se ha roto completamente y todas sus inseguridades salen a flote después de un largo tiempo. Bakugou ayuda. Este escrito participa del ritual de iniciación del foro "El abrevadero".


**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Horikoshi Kohei y mi fic participa del ritual de iniciación del foro "El abrevadero"** **.**

 **Tiempo: tras el capítulo 163 del manga.**

 **Emoción: orgullo. Esta palabra podía tomarse de dos formas y he elegido esta: exceso de estimación hacia uno mismo y hacia los propios méritos por los cuales la persona se cree superior a los demás; amor propio o pundonor.**

 **Palabras: 993.**

Si Kirishima tuviera que describir a Bakugou en una palabra, sería orgullo.

Bueno, primero diría hombría, pero después definitivamente sería aquel sentimiento.

Desde que lo conoció aquel primer día en la UA, donde ya dio a conocer su personalidad ante todos y sin tapujos, Kirishima lo había admirado. Él, que se ahogaba en un lago de inseguridades, no pudo evitar admirar a aquel chico que pese a ser francamente desagradable y no tener una bonita personalidad, caminaba con la cabeza bien alta y sin importarle lo que el resto pensara de él para llegar a su objetivo.

Y luego estaba él.

Se había roto completamente.

Que su _kosei_ fuera _Endurecimiento_ , era la mayor ironía de su vida. Realmente había pensado que con su nuevo movimiento, " _Irrompible_ ", que lo transformaba prácticamente en una roca, podía vencer a Rappa y ayudar tanto a Fatgum como al resto del equipo de rescate de Eri, aquella pequeña niña que no merecía todo lo que había pasado en sus cortos años de vida.

Realmente era una ironía.

Acababa de volver a su pasado yo, aquel del que solo podía sentirse avergonzado cada vez que lo recordaba por lo inútil y cobarde que era, que no podía saltar a salvar a nadie. Alguien que no podía ser considerado un héroe. No podía compararse en absoluto con Bakugou y, probablemente, jamás podría hacerlo.

Aquella noche, cuando volvió a los dormitorios de la UA, se despidió lo más rápido que pudo de sus compañeros y subió a su habitación.

Y lloró.

Lloró más de lo que había llorado en toda su vida, dejando toda su frustración y odio hacia sí mismo escapar de él como si hubiera embotellado aquellos sentimientos durante mucho tiempo. Y realmente lo había hecho. La tristeza pasó a enfado y se levantó hacia su saco de boxeo, en el centro de la habitación, y empezó a gritar y a pegarle sin usar su kosei, puesto que no debía utilizarlo durante unos días hasta que su cuerpo se sanara lo suficiente.

Entonces, llamaron a su puerta.

Kirishima se congeló y se quedó completamente quieto, esperando que la persona al otro lado se fuera.

-¡Pelo de mierda, abre la puta puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí!

La voz sonó amortiguada, pero Kirishima no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al oír la voz de Bakugou. El chico lo había ignorado relativamente desde que volvió y pensaba que ya estaba durmiendo. Temblorosamente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Bakugou estaba al otro lado, mirándolo furioso y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-H-hey Bakugou.-saludó Kirishima fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Nadie se traga esa puta sonrisa, deja de fingir.-espetó el rubio ceniza, haciendo que Kirishima dejara de sonreír al instante. Bakugou entró a la habitación sin esperar una invitación y Kirishima lo dejó.- ¿Qué cojones te pasa?

Bakugou sonó brusco y, por primera vez, realmente molestó a Kirishima. Siempre sabía cómo manejar a Bakugou y su forma de ser, pero realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo esa noche. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada al llegar de la misión y Kirishima no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

-Vete a la mierda, Bakugou.

Su mejor amigo pareció sorprendido y ofendido.

-¿Qué cojones ha pasado en la misión, Kirishima?

Se sorprendió ligeramente por el uso de su nombre y no pudo evitar bajar su vista al suelo. Bakugou jamás entendería sus sentimientos en aquel momento y probablemente lo llamaría patético. O no, pero su mente de aquella noche no trabajaba muy bien.

-¡Que me he roto, eso ha pasado!-gritó, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos y con su voz quebrándose por momentos.-¡Me viste en la televisión, quedé completamente destrozado y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!

Bakugou tembló y apretó sus puños, se acercó a él y lo agarró de la camiseta para acercarlo a él y lo sacudió:

-¡Pero has ganado! ¡¿No?! ¡Estás jodidamente vivo y habéis ganado la batalla!

-¡Pero me rompí! ¡No sirvo para nada!

Bakugó gruñó y lo acercó a su cara, gritándole con todas sus fuerzas, como si así pudiera hacerle entrar en la cabeza lo que él pensaba:

-¡Eres jodidamente fuerte, deja de decir estas tonterías! ¡Ten orgullo, joder!

Y Kirishima empezó a sollozar al oír lo último. ¿Qué orgullo podía sentir en aquel momento? Fatgum había tenido que salvarlo porque sino habría muerto, literalmente. Y la única razón por la que consiguió llegar primeramente a su estado "irrompible" fue porque recordó a Bakugou diciéndole que él era fuerte. Y realmente lo creyó.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, Bakugou lo estrelló contra su pecho. Claramente estaba incómodo, jamás haría eso en público, pero Kirishima ni lo pensó y se aferró a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-All Might…-empezó a susurrar Bakugou, su pelo amortiguando el sonido.- All Might me dijo que el orgullo es importante para ser un héroe. Necesitas tener orgullo, pelo de mierda.

All Might, el mayor héroe de su tiempo y el símbolo de paz que había caído meses atrás. Sabía que era la mayor inspiración de Bakugou y que realmente estaba tratando de animarlo. Kirishima quería llorar más, la gente no solía ver este lado de Bakugou (no es que él dejara que más gente lo viera).

-No es tan fácil.- murmuró Kirishima en el pecho del rubio cenizo.

-Haré que tengas orgullo en tí mismo aunque tenga que explotártelo en la cara. No sé por qué cojones eres tan inseguro, pero vas a dejar de pensar esa mierda.

Kirishima rió ligeramente ante la indirecta hacia el kosei de su amigo, "Explosión".

-¿Cómo haces tú para tener tanto?

-Soy el mejor y solo me junto con lo mejor, que te quede claro pelo de mierda.

Kirishima lo abrazó con más fuerza y Bakugou lo dejó hacerlo.

Y Kirishima se juró a sí mismo que llegaría a quererse completamente y a estar orgulloso de sí mismo para así poder vivir una vida sin arrepentimientos, como un verdadero hombre.


End file.
